


On your knees for Real Madrid, for... Liverpool.

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A PRELUDE, WHEN ALL THREE OF THEM GET TOGETHER, [cackles] lo siento but not really, but their ship is tagged because there is going to be a THIRD INSTALLMENT, crackfic, stevie barely has two lines in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alberto speaks to Xabi on the night Sevilla lose to Real Madrid, and decides to transfer. (KIND OF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your knees for Real Madrid, for... Liverpool.

 

* * *

 

 

Stevie picks up the phone. “Hey mate,” he manages his mouth starchy and dry.

 

It’s 3 am. He’s alone in his apartment. And he was not expecting a booty call from the man who destroyed Platini with a simple headshake. Hell, he’s not really accustomed to booty calls from the guy at all anymore.

 

“Xabi?” He tries again, “Hallo?”

 

A fucking butt dial. A butt dial with-- low Spanish being spoken. He’s with another bloke, then. Okay, Stevie thinks. Time to hang up. But then he hears it.

 

\- - -

 

"You should go to Liverpool," grunts Xabi, his sentenced laced with his Scouse-English accent.  

 

Moreno slurps and tries one of few palabras de inglés he knows: "whaa?", but it's a little muffled what with Xabi's cock being in his mouth and all. 

 

Xabi tugs at his hair, and the boy looks up. "You will fall in love with it." He says, and pushes Moreno's head back down. "I will tell you, listen."

 

"Síííí," Moreno grins and returns to bobbing up and down, focusing his attention to the head of Xabi's cock, one hand splayed across the fuzzy trail leading down to it, and the other circling his cojones. As far as he's concerned, there's nowhere Xabi Alonso doesn't put cologne, or doesn't use pomegranate body wash on. He smells fucking edible everywhere and if the way Moreno has found himself being guided _("down boy")_ tonight, the midfielder goddamn knows it. 

 

“An amazing club,” Xabi continues, punctuating the advertisement with a thrust of his hips.

 

Moreno almost chokes.

 

Stevie goes red and gets hard.

 

\- - -

 

 _“Christ,”_ Xabi groans, his fingers pressed hard up against the boy’s jaw line. “Look at you.” On your knees for Real Madrid, for… Liverpool. “Want me to continue? Need to know more?” Moreno blinks gratuitously, nods his head slowly.

 

“Sí. More.” He agrees, having pulled back for air.

 

Xabi tells him about Anfield as he fucks Moreno’s mouth.

 

Alberto imagines the crowd: red and cheering as he uses his tongue to lick as far as he can, nose pressed up against the heat of Xabi’s groin.

 

They’ll ask him later, perhaps in truncated English words when he decided that the club was for him. How he decided.

 

On 12th of August 2014, with El Maestro’s cock hard and pulsing in his mouth seems like a pretty poor response.

 

\- - -

 

"The captain," Xabi says after a while. "You should do this to him."

 

Moreno's eyes widen, and he pulls off. "Hombre, no."

 

"Si, just once. Call him daddy, for me."

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahaha amazing
> 
> so, you should read this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2396549 if you haven't already been subjected to its horrors.
> 
> daisy-cutting.tumblr.com/tagged/alberto-moreno#119017220519 (gif source)


End file.
